The Joker and his Princess
by StoryGirl02
Summary: “Roxie,” He said, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his daughter's cheek. “You are definitely a Weasley, though and though. I love you, princess and I’m sorry that I upset you with my silly joke.” COMPLETE.


**The**** Joker and his Princess.**

**StoryGirl.**

* * *

"Dad!"

George grinned impishly at his wife, who rolled her eyes. "Yes, princess?" He called, pulling his maroon robes together as he walked. He found Roxanne tapping her foot impatiently in the store, her red hair tucked back behind her ears.

"What have I done now?" He asked, taking his seat, spining around in the chair childishly.

With that Roxanne exploded. "How could you?" She exclaimed, face flustered.

"Yes, Roxie?" He asked. "What did I do that annoyed you this time?" George smiled at his only daughter. She scowled back.

"God, you'd think between Fred and James, I'd be used to it by now!" She exclaimed. "Why in the world did you tell Jane that ridiculous joke yesterday, Dad?"

George shrugged. "It's my nature," He told her, eyes peering behind his long fringe. He pushed it back, letting it falling over his eyes once more. Angelina would have to cut it sometime today, maybe between his appointment at three and dinner at six.

"Dad!" Roxanne's voice cut him off from his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You weren't listening again!" She told him, tapping her foot impatiently.

He shook his head. "No, darling I was listening to you completely. I swear."

"Then what did I say?"

"Something about Jane, and my jokes, I believe?"

Roxanne huffed. "You can't even listen to my Dad, when I'm trying to tell you that what you did really upset me. Merlin, Dad, I love you, but sometimes you need to act more like my father and less like my brother." With this said, tears slipping from her eyes, she made her way up the stairs, disappearing from his view.

Sighing, George let his head fall back. Merlin, what had he done? In less than two minutes he'd completely upset his daughter and caused another riff between them. "Fred, what would you do?" He asked, rubbing his hand over his face.

His twin's cheery voice appeared inside his head. George imagined a cheeky smile lighting up his brother's face, teeth showing, as they always used to. Time hadn't ravaged him, as it had George.

_I'd apologize. Now. Get your arse up there brother, and apologize to my niece. Now!_

Decisive, George stood up and walked up the stairs, determined to find his daughter and apologize.

He found her curled up on her bed, tears spilling from her eyes as she sobbed. Knees pulled up to her chest, she stared at him underneath wet lashes. "You're supposed to knock," She blubbered out, hiccupping.

"Sorry." George drew his hand back and knocked on the open door. His wife smiled at him from their bedroom door, encouraging him forward. "Princess, I'm so sorry," He began, walking over to his crying daughter and smoothing a hand over her hair. Roxanne moved over to make room for him, blinking away her tears.

He cleared his throat. "I'd didn't mean to upset you by telling your friend that joke, Roxie. I swear I'd didn't meant to. I thought you'd both laugh at it."

Roxanne sobbed. "Well we didn't. And the worst part is Dad," She stopped to dry her cheeks with the back of her hand, "the worst part is that I had to lie and say "Ew, that's just not right" when you said it, as if I didn't find it funny, just because it freaked Jane out."

George laughed. "You liked it?" He asked. She nodded, smiling tenderly up at him.

"Roxie," He said, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his daughter cheek. "You are definitely a Weasley, though and though. I love you, princess and I'm sorry that I upset you with my silly joke."

Smiling, she sat up, lacing her arms around him in a hug. Her head nestled onto his shoulder, she whispered, "Aw, I love you too Dad."

And then everything was right between the Joker and his Princess.

* * *

**Written for LupinLoveTonk's challenge.**

**Friends Quote:**

**Pheobe: **If you want to receive e-mails about my upcoming shows, then please give me money so I can buy a computer.


End file.
